My Reason Is You
by drakenichols1
Summary: Koizumi Takuto: brilliant beyond comparison and is fed up with a school so lacking. Manabe Hiyori: an otaku closed off from the norm. He found a reason to stay and she found a reason to push forward. And their reasons...are each other. A direct continuation of Lovely Complex Deluxe, right after Takuto's chapter. Takuto x Hiyori. Rated T for now. Please leave constructive criticism.
1. Takuto

**Yeah, edited this chapter because...well...stupidity.**

* * *

"Koizumi!" I turned to see two classmates of mine, Jiro and Daisuke, leaning close to me with ridiculous expressions on their faces. "Who's face is sillier?!"

"…That one?" I said as I pointed to Daisuke.

The "winner" pumped his fist in the air. "Ahaha! Awesome! Come join us, bro!"

I quirked a brow at them. "Just because I joined you once you instantly think I'd do this regularly?"

Jiro laughed and slapped my back. Hard. "Really, that was an awesome face you made though. How'd you learn to do that?"

"A certain idiot taught me."

The moment they started talking again I had already blocked out all noise from the entire classroom as I lay my head down on my arms. I'm so tired. Why am I so exhausted…?

I close my eyes, letting darkness embrace me. I've got an hour of study hall, so I might as well catch some "z's" before next period. After all, whatever we'll be tackling next is stock knowledge. …To me, anyway.

Seriously, such a school…

"Why am I here?" "Why did I have to fail the exam?" "Why'd I have to be in this school?"

I've asked myself these questions way too many times to count. For the past year I've been painfully contemplating on how I ended up in such a school. How is it that I, despite my level of intellect, ended up in a place so lacking that even a dumbass could get in to?

I, Koizumi Takuto, trying to get into quite a prestigious school only to ultimately fail, ended up in this place. Maido Academy, a rather bland and boring institute of education that happened to be my last choice.

This was also my sister's, Koizumi Risa's, high school for three straight years. A bonafide moron, she managed to graduate and receive her diploma. If an idiot like her could graduate from this place then surely I wouldn't have to make much of an effort. And I've proof of that.

In the one year I've studied in Maido I've taken note of the fact that all tests and exams they've thrown at us are quite elementary. If one would pay attention to their lessons then you'd ace them no problem. But do these students diligently focus in class like they're supposed to?

The answer: fuck no.

It pisses me off to no end. I seriously cannot fathom on why they even bother going to school when all they do is goof around and make a mess of things. They're pissing away all the money their folks spend for their education. I sympathize with their parents. Then again it could be their fault their kids are like this in the first place.

Good grief, I'm talking like a bitter middle-aged man. What the hell am I doing, judging my classmates and their kin? Hell, I'm even talking like one!

Whatever, it's got nothing to do with me so…

With how things are someone who's got even a lick of sense would have to wonder if staying here is even worth it. You come to school to learn, not hang out with friends and waste away what little time you have to prepare yourselves for college. Or at least a job for fresh high school graduates.

And with all the fuss they're making I could barely focus on my studies. If they're gonna waste their time having fun all the time they should at least be considerate to the ones who actually WANT to learn. I mean, come on. There are those who think seriously about their futures.

There was a time that I skipped out on school for a few days to study at home. I could've cared less about my class standing. I actually wished to drop out so I didn't have to come anymore.

So what changed my mind…?

"K-Koizumi-kun?"

Blinking my eyes open, I slowly brought my head up from my arms. I felt drowsy, and my forehead was sweating. How long have I been "napping"? Did I even nap at all? I doubt it…

But that voice just now…

Slowly, my gaze turned to my left. "Huh?"

There stood a girl, about half my height, wearing a white sundress with frills on both the neck rim and hem with a beige open over-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She had short brown hair that covered both ears, the end reaching just until chin-level, short bangs slightly combed to one side, fair skin, absolutely free from any blemishes, and big round brown eyes. Her expression showed signs of subtle shyness, yet her eyes held a sort of desperate emotion that may have fueled her resolve, completely overwhelming her feeling of hesitation.

Manabe Hiyori-san. She's been my classmate since school started. We first met when I accidentally hit her on the head with a basketball when I tried to catch it from another classmate of mine. The guy didn't even realize his error until I pointed it out. Moron.

Manabe-san is quite the timid girl. She is completely isolated from the rest of the class. No one is interested in her, not even bothering to acknowledge her presence at all. All because of one trait of hers…

She's an otaku.

I find that sort of reasoning quite stupid. So she likes anime. Big whoop. How is that weird? I like anime, though probably an entirely different genre from hers.

But really, to alienate her from our environment here for such a reason is just plain petty. They're totally biased and picky with the groups they spend time with. If only they took the time to get to know her they'd actually be quite interested in her.

Like Nee-chan she's interested in this game called "Love Love: Perfect Picture" because of one particular character they're mutually interested in: Cain-sama. Personally, I'm quite irked that they're both so in love with a fictional 2D character. Especially my sister. She has a boyfriend for goodness sake!

Otani-san…I apologize in my sister's behalf…

But I can understand Manabe-san's reasons for her interests. From what I've learned from her she's been closed off from society in general because of her love for anime. Not many people are fond of anime, hell they even go so far as to call otaku "disgusting".

Which is why she turned to her games and anime. In a sense it was her sanctuary. It was her only source of comfort. It was her only way of finding her place in this ugly world.

Of course, this is just conjecture on my part. I just tried to piece together what I know about her. My observations of her could be accurate, but I can never truly be sure unless she talks to me about it. But in a way…she did…

_"Ever since I met Koizumi-kun…I feel like my own little world has gotten bigger…" "Koizumi-kun, you listened to me talk, and you treated me kindly. Real people are different from the ones in anime… It was the first time I experienced that." "If you weren't there at school, I… School wouldn't be fun anymore~~~!"_

Yes…that's right… She was the one. She was the reason why I remain here. She's the one who stopped me from making a rash decision that would later lead to regret. At least that's what she makes it out to be.

Either that or…she didn't want to lose her only friend.

Friend… I guess we're considered friends. Whatever "friends" I have aside from her just give me headaches with their ridiculous games and unnecessary noise. She's actually someone I tolerate.

No wait…that's not right. It's more than that. I… I actually enjoy her company.

She's someone I can converse with without having to deal with any pointless banter. Sometimes she may go off and talk about her favorite games and anime, but I don't mind. I can relate somehow. More like, I prefer to talk about this aside from studies. Boring stuff just doesn't sit quite well with me. And she's a good student. Very diligent. And she has a way of balancing studies with entertainment. A rather competent individual.

Yes, it's refreshing to be around her. She's someone I'm comfortable with. I prefer to be with her than anyone else here. Though she tries to get me to socialize and enjoy the company of others more, in spite of her own social status. She's the type of person to care for others no matter what they say about her. And she's genuinely concerned about me, so I make an effort for her. So far, I guess it isn't as bad as before. But I still get irritated…

Wait, she was asking me something wasn't she? How long has she been standing there? God, I need to stop letting myself drift off to my thoughts so much.

Craning my neck, I felt it crack and locked my gaze on hers. "You need something from me?"

Nodding slightly, she held up a notebook. "It's about our Algebra homework… I'm stuck on the last problem. I have no idea what equation to use."

"Oh, give it here." And she did. I flipped to the page of her homework. "Ah, yeah this one needs to be done with three equations. You see, you need to convert these fractions first to…"

I explained, she listened. She asks questions to make sure. This is how dedicated she is to her studies. She may be an otaku, but she's serious when it comes to important matters.

Yes…this is the type of person she is. Like I said, if only others took the time to get to know her… Then again, I doubt she could relate to any of them if their interests aren't similar. So it could be a problem but…

Sighing, I give her notebook back. "It's kinda hard to explain with all this noise. Tell ya what; I'll stay with you later after school to work on this in the library. We can finish this up and I can take you home like last time."

I dunno if it's something I said, but her face lit up like a red Christmas light bulb, and I could almost see steam blow out her ears. It's an amusing sight, I couldn't help but chuckle. But she seemed up to it so I guess it's okay.

I always help her with something. For some reason I just can't leave her alone. I am inexplicably drawn to this girl. What does Manabe-san have that interests me so much other than her dedication to her studies?

"Alright, let's head to the library as soon as the bell rings."

She nodded vigorously. "Mm! Thank you so much~!"

I smile. Yep, she's definitely worth the trouble.


	2. Hiyori

**Hey guys! Back! Sorry about the delay. Finals are here and I've taken the liberty to submit at least the second chapter. Also...**

**I found out just how much of a sense of humor God has. First he takes away my childhood friend, then he takes away my dog too?!**

**Dammit, I had to bury my poor Jack last Saturday! Fuck man! The pain never ends!**

**Well whatever. I've changed stuff at the previous chapter since, well, I'm an idiot. I previously wrote a different name for the school since I couldn't remember the name. Though I recently found the real name and decided to change it. Fuck me, right?**

**Anyway, it's changed. And here you have the next chapter. When you read this you might think I'm moving too fast. But I wanna try to do what the original series of Love Com did. Despite Risa confessing to Atsu...uh...Atsu...Otani, it took a long while before they got together.**

**Here though I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take long, given the chemistry Takuto and Hiyori have with each other. So yep, that's it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"…and you merely multiply X and Y to get the reciprocal. After that, you're done."

"W-wow… It's that simple?"

"That's right. Try to remember this for the next quiz. I believe they'll be throwing us more problems like this."

Whoa… Koizumi-kun's really smart. Well it's been made obvious since the beginning of school, but to think he can smoothly solve such a difficult problem…

Does he study regularly? Daily? Every day and every night? If so then that would explain all.

I study as well and do my best to achieve good grades, but I can never truly dedicate myself to studying. I'm no bookworm, nor am I striving to be at the top of the class. Yet here, right in front of me, is someone worthy of a scholarship.

So why is he here at Maido Academy?

_"I failed the entrance exam…" "Those uniforms… I'm supposed to be wearing them…"_

Ah right… He flunked the exam of his target school. Still if someone as smart as him couldn't make it then it must've been such a high-class school.

But still…

_"Is school fun for you?"_

Yes, Koizumi-kun. It is… Only because _you're_ here…

"…be-san? Manabe-san!"

I felt myself being pulled away from my thoughts at the sound of said boy's voice. "Y-yes?!"

The pounding of my heart hurt my chest and I felt my cheeks grow warm. Jeez, the very person I was thinking of was the one who brought me back! But wait, did he need something from me?

I looked at him and stiffened. His wide eyes stared at me with his body hunched backwards. Oh, did I startle him? I did speak a bit loud…

…in a library nonetheless! Oh no… God, I wanna die~…

"Uh…" he muttered out. "I was asking if you had any more problems you needed help with."

"Eh?" I forced myself to calm myself and shook my head. "Oh! No, there isn't anything else I need help with! Thank—thank you very much, Koizumi-san!

I bowed my head—BAM! …only to hit the table with my nose. "…Ow."

"Yeesh, that looked painful. You alright?" I mumbled an unintelligent reply. "I see… Well, if there isn't anything else to work on perhaps we should leave."

Lifting my head up I nodded meekly, trying to ignore the pain on my face. "Yes…let's…"

"Yeah. Besides, the librarian doesn't look too happy with us right now."

Gasping, I turned around to see the woman behind the desk at the far end of the room glaring at us. Her piercing gaze penetrated even her thick glasses. I could feel prickles all over my body as I remained under her glare.

I abruptly stood from my seat. "I-I'm very sorry!"

I bowed—BAM! …only to hit yet another table next to ours.

* * *

"Is your nose okay?"

I nodded. "Mm… Don't worry about me…"

It didn't take long for us to pack up and leave the library. In fact, the librarian's fury was enough to drive us out in record time. Boy, it'll be a long time before we can head back there…

Twenty minutes after we were walking along the sidewalk of the shopping district on the way home. Koizumi-kun pushed his bike as we both walked. The last time we rode on the same bike a police officer chased us and reprimanded us.

Obviously we wouldn't want to live through that again…

"I'm so sorry, Koizumi-kun…"

"Huh?" he asked. "What for?"

I stopped and heard him do the same. My head was hung, my hair covering my eyes. "I know how much time you spend in the library, yet I got you into trouble…"

"Well you were spacing out back there. I was kind of worried since you didn't hear me when I called your name thrice."

My head shot up. "Th-thrice?!"

He nodded. "Yeah. Something on your mind?"

Once again my cheeks heated up. This time to a higher degree. "N-n-nothing, really! I-I-I was just thinking of the newest game of Cain-sama!"

"You mean the one where he goes to a resort?"

"Yes! That's it! I was just wondering when it'll come out! Yeah, that's it…"

He crossed his arms. "But I thought it came out last Tuesday."

I blinked twice. "E-eh?! Really? H-how do you know that?!"

He looked at me blankly. "…You told me."

…

…

…

"…Oh."

Before I knew it he took a step forward and leaned his face down close to mine. To think my cheeks felt hot before… I'm steaming now!

"W-w-w-what?!" I stammered.

"Manabe-san," he spoke, his voice so soft. "What's the matter?"

"H-huh?! I-I said there's nothing—"

"That's bullshit and you know it," he cut me off. Then, without warning, he placed his hand on my forehead. The contact made me freeze in place, and I can only imagine how scorching hot my cheeks are. Heck, perhaps my own body. "Crap, you're burning up. You got a fever? Why didn't you tell me before? Hell, why did you even come to school if you didn't feel well?"

Wow… His voice…his words…his expression… They're all filled with concern.

Concern for me… God, if he keeps this up my heart's _really _gonna explode! Why is he too nice to me?!

Forcing myself to swallow the lump in my throat, I waved my hands in front of him frantically. "I-I'm not sick, honest! It's just a bit hot right now! I mean, in this time of the year it's bound to be right?!"

"Manabe-san…it's November. And it's quarter to six in the evening. If I went home early today I'd be warming myself up under the futon by now."

C-crap…! What now?!

Suddenly, he leaned his face loser to mine. "Manabe-san…you know you can tell me."

His gaze…so full of genuine concern. Koizumi-kun, it's because you do these things is the reason why I'm this way right now. The moment I act unnaturally you notice right away. It's as if you're always watching me.

Oh, how I wish for that to be so…

He then furrowed his brows. "Or is it that…you do not trust me enough to tell me what's bothering you?"

H-huh…? What? I don't…trust…?

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I respond a bit too loudly. But that matters little since I need to remedy this misunderstanding. "Koizumi-kun, you are the one who made someone like me feel welcome in society when no one else would. To others I'm just a disgusting otaku…but you treat me like I'm more than that. So of course I trust you! It's just…

I looked down as I trailed off. His silence is a signal for me to continue. "It's just that I'm afraid of losing that trust. You've been so good to me, and I feel this would only inconvenience you…"

I heard him shift. "Why would it?"

Twiddling my thumbs, I try to come up with an answer that would hopefully end this conversation. "Just because…"

That only seemed to fuel his persistence. "That's doesn't say anything. So far you haven't said or done anything that would put me off. Why would you start now?"

I look back up at him, forcing back the unnecessary tears building in my eyes. "Exactly! Why start now?! You say I haven't done anything to apologize for and you say I haven't done anything to put you off so yes, why start now?!"

His face bared all his surprise and bewilderment. It's to be expected with my outburst just now. Curse these raging teenage hormones of mine! I wish I could talk to him without stuttering and yelling at him. He must think I'm crazy now…

He continued to stare at me, his expression never changing. It's as if he's trying to take in what I just said. God, I think I just dug my own grave…

I looked away, cheeks flushed and tears ready to leak out. I can't look at him. Not with all these emotions piling up within me. Why would he waste all his time on someone as troublesome as me?

_"I-I want to talk to you after the festival! I…Is that okay…?"_

Crap! Why did I even say that?! It's because of me that he hasn't hung out with his other friends as much! If only I didn't open my big mouth…

_"…Sure. I'd love to."_

…And yet he agreed. Why? Why did he agree? He should know by now how much of a pain I am. I keep getting him into trouble and end up relying on him. Just how useless am I?!

**[A/N: Jesus, such low self-esteem! You'd have to wonder how on Earth did she even get through all her years of school up till now…]**

All is quiet. Nothing but the chirping of the birds and the buzzing of the crickets fill the air. Other than that, neither of us has said a word. This sucks…

BONK!

Ow! Did he… Did he just knock me on the head?!

I blink and shifted my gaze to him. His face, usually stoic and cold, wore one of his rarest of smiles. It was small, the ends of his lips curling upwards ever so slightly, but the sparkle in his eyes proved it to be genuine. Just like the time he brought me home on his bike…

"Idiot," he whispered. "You wouldn't know until you say it right?"

"H-huh?" I stuttered.

"You say I'm the one person you can't talk about this to? That makes me worried, ya know? You make it sound like _I'm _the one being a nuisance to you. Like that time when I kept giving you all of my sis' Cain goods. Remember that?" I nodded, face burning at the memory. "When you ran off like that I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore. I felt that I pushed myself onto you too much because you and my sister shared similar interests, and that was our only way of…well, "bonding".

Note the _quote and quote_. "But then you came to me after that, telling me that I didn't do anything wrong. And so I was relieved. Then now you made me worry again. You made me think I actually did something wrong this time."

"That wasn't—!"

"Yeah, you told me that wasn't the case," he cut me off. "But jeez, telling me I'm the one person you can't talk to about whatever the hell's bugging you… You should know why that would make me think I messed up at some point."

He had a point. While trying to get him to not worry about me, I got him to worry about something entirely different. Like that time. No wonder why he got the wrong idea.

Still, I don't want him to know. I don't want him to find out about my feelings. Because I know…

…one of us is gonna get hurt.

I took a breath, let it out, and looked at him straight in the face. "I'm sorry, Koizumi-kun. I keep making you worry about me. I keep giving you the wrong impression that you may be doing something wrong. I always do this and yet you've been so patient with me.

"Not only that you've helped me overcome my insecurities. You were nice to me when I haven't even done anything to deserve your kindness yet you stuck with me anyway. And I even made such a selfish wish as to ask you to keep talking with me after our duties. You agreed, and I was happy. Which is why you're the one person I trust the most."

His eyes widened. "Manabe…?"

I then tear my gaze away to look down at our feet. "But I just…don't think I can talk to you about this. Not yet, anyway. I need to…prepare my heart first."

Oh no, did I give too much away? Was that not subtle enough? Did he figure me all out?! Aah! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

God, please don't let it be so…

"…Wow," I heard him say.

Wait, what?

I look back at him, my eyes widening at the sight. Oh my God… His cheeks…

He's blushing?!

He coughed in his fist, his eyes shifting away for a second. "Well I…I think I may have an idea on what this may be about now…"

Eep! No! Oh no!

I wave my hands at him frantically. "N-no! No, I don't think you do!"

"Really?" he asked and quirked a brow. "Am I wrong?"

"Yes! Or…well…uh…" I look down. "…M…maybe…?"

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

"You're not making any sense."

"I-I am aware…"

"So…do you li—?"

I screamed and covered my ears, shaking my head and closing my eyes. "NO! DON'T SAY IT! PLEASE DON'T SAY IT!"

"Calm down, you might disturb the neighborhood."

"B-BUT—mmph!"

Whatever I was about to say next was muffled by the hand pressed onto my lips. He leaned his face close, his gaze boring into mine. The intensity of his stare left me motionless, and all I could do is look upon him with shock and wonder. Why is he leaning so close…?

"You're too loud." I try to speak, but his hand pressed harder onto my mouth. "Just listen to me."

Like I have a choice. "…Mhmm…" That was supposed to be an "alright".

Sighing, he pulled his hand away and tucked it in his pocket. "You know of my dislike for Maido, right?" I nod. "And you know how irritated I get with not just my classmates, but the system in general right? " Again, nod. "Then you should know it's impossible for me to like anyone in particular at that place.

He placed his other hand in his vacant pocket. "I have no friends. They only _think_ I'm their friend, and they proclaim themselves to be _my_ friends. That ticks me off. Though…" He shifts slightly, his cheeks reddening to a small degree. "I guess it's wrong for me to say that I "have no friends" since there _is_ someone whose company I do enjoy."

Blinking, I limply point to myself in question. He lets out a brief chuckle. "If it wasn't you we wouldn't even be having this conversation now would we, nor would we have any other conversation we had before right?" Of course, I'm so stupid. "But yeah, I guess I consider you my friend."

"You…guess…?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

He shrugged. "Well…I dunno. Honestly we haven't spent time with each other outside of school. Then again, you can still be friends even if you don't hang out away from campus… I dunno, I really don't know what a friend really is."

I furrowed my brows. "How could you not know what it's like having a friend? What about the ones that got accepted to your first…" Great, I brought up a sensitive topic. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "It's fine. Well, they seem like the type to brag about their achievements and put down those who failed to reach the same goal. So in the end they weren't really my friends. Just people I could relate to."

"I see…"

"As for you and I…" Oh jeez… "You and I"…why does that make my heart race? "Well…yeah, I guess we're friends."

I hung my head. "You said it again…"

"Uh, sorry. I'm not really good at this."

"I-it's fine…" I looked back up at him. "You do treat me like a friend though, always helping me even when I don't ask you to or even when you're busy."

He let out a breath and looked to the side. "Yeah…I wonder why…"

"Maybe you're just a nice guy…?"

"I'm not _this _nice to anyone other than family. I guess…" He scratched his cheek. "I guess I'm a bit fond of you in a way."

I hold back a gasp. Could it be? Could he really…feel something for me? Oh Lord, it's impossible! And yet…why can't I help but hope?

"More than acquaintances, more than classmates… And yet, my idea of friendship doesn't involve trying so hard to help you in any way I can. It's…unnatural for me to be this way."

God, is this really true? "K-Koizumi-kun…do you…"

He looked back at me. "What?"

I swallowed and inhaled, trying to calm my pounding heart. "Do you…feel _anything_ for me? Anything…more? Like how _I_ feel something more for _you_?"

Holy crap, that was too bold of me! Did I mess up?! I messed up, didn't I?! I can't take it back so how do I go around this?!

"More?" he asked…though it seemed to sound more like he was asking himself. "Huh…I wonder…"

I put my hands up to my chest. "Please, Koizumi-kun. It would be bad to get my hopes up."

He nodded. "Yes it would."

Thus, silence loomed in the air once more. The birds chirped no more. Only the crickets continued their buzzing. It was a silence that was both suffocating and unnerving. Just what is he thinking of now?

Should I tell him to forget it? I kind of predicted this to be the outcome if I ever tried to voice out my feelings for him. Now it's become _very _awkward. If only I kept quiet…

But would keeping quiet really be for the best? If I just kept everything to myself then it would only eat me inside. My feelings for him would bottle up to the point where I'd end up confessing to him at one point anyway. Though I imagine the chaos that would transpire.

And yet…this is Koizumi Takuto we're talking about. He's liked by everyone. The boys respect him, and the girls obsess over him. I have no chance against such competition. And I would only end up hurting myself by hoping for some small chance to have my feelings returned.

Calm down, Hiyori! I you can still remedy this situation! Just tell him to forget about this whole thing and—

"Then again…" he spoke, pulling me back from my inner debate. He looked at me, this time with a smile unlike anything I've seen before. He had a sort of mixture of emotions in those beautiful eyes of his. Genuine care and…embarrassment? "…you were the reason I stayed."

I blink twice. "H-huh?"

"I was planning on flunking, right? And yet you talked me out of it, gave me a purpose of staying in Maido. I wanted to try to like the place because of you. And you told me school wouldn't be fun anymore if I left. So to put it simply…"

He reached his hand out to play with a few strands of my hair. Oh…my…gosh… He's touching my hair! He's playing with my hair! He's…

…Wow, what a weird thing to get worked up about. And yet, I can't help but feel a bit happy. Oh man, I bet my face is as red as a tomato right now.

"…I stayed because of you," he finished.

Ba-dump! Ba-dump! Be still, my beating heart! Wait…I'd be dead if that were to happen…

"You…" I breathed out. "You stayed…because of me?"

He nods. "That's right. I…" He stepped a bit closer, letting go of my hair to lightly touch my hand. Eep! His hand…on MY HAND! And his is…shaking… "I guess I might feel something for you. I dunno what that "something" is but…I think it's a "good" kind of "something". I guess that's a simple way to put it…"

Now I _know_ there is a God. THANK YOU! THANK YOU, GOD!

Feeling a little bolder again, I slowly try to entwine my quivering hand with his. His reaction was brief, but I thought I saw a bit of surprise before he recovered. He's…cute…

"Manabe-san—no, Hiyori-san." Gasp, my name! He used my first name! "If you'd be so patient…I'd like to take a chance."

"A…a chance of what?" I ask timidly.

"A chance to see if I really do…like you _that _way. I mean, I'm not making any promises. But I'd like to try. Is that alright with you?"

This is a dream. This has to be a dream. Life just isn't that kind to me! He's asking me to be his…his…

…What is he asking me to be? He wants to court me so is there a name for people courting each other? Just what is it?

Well, nevermind that. "I'd be happy to! In fact, I'd LOVE TO!"

"You're yelling again."

"Sorry!"

And then, he laughed. Oh, how I love his laugh… "I…heh…I really do enjoy you."

I shy away and place my free hand on my burning cheek. "Koizumi-kun…you shouldn't tease me with such words…"

"Hey now, I called you Hiyori. Do the same and just call me by my first name."

"T-that's—!"

"Hiyori," he interrupted, his voice so soft. "Please?"

I bit my bottom lip, still not daring to look at him directly. "…T-Takuto-kun…"

"That's better. Also, what do you mean I shouldn't tease you with such words? How exactly am I teasing you? Really."

"You saying those words just fill me with hope. And that isn't wise…"

"I see… I'm sorry. But I mean it. Just wanna let you know."

"Do you even realize how much you're affecting me right now? Your touch alone sends my heart racing. Hearing you speak to me so kindly is almost too much…"

"Should I refrain from doing such things?"

I shake my head, gaining enough courage to finally look at him. "Only if there's a chance that this would work."

Again, he smiles. Oooh… "Okay. So…"

"So…"

He once again scratches his cheek. Such an adorable gesture. "Are you…free this Sunday?"

Words escape me. He is actually asking me out on a date! At least…I think it's a date. I hope it is. Which is good since it's a way he can see if we can…start anything.

I should accept. I want to. But I still can't find my voice. What a time to lose the ability to say "yes". So, as humbly as possible…

…I nod.


	3. Seriously?

**Welp...this is late. Sorry I took so long, guys. Failing my exams just brought me down, not to mention the calamity in my country. And I don't think this chapter will satisfy you for the wait. Not much is in this one.**

**Sorry guys.**

* * *

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!" Nee-chan yelled out, slamming her hands on the dinner table.

"You're noisy, Nee-chan," I grumbled. "And don't slam on the table."

Ignoring me, she continued. "Taku-kun, are you serious?! You seriously asked Manabe-san out?!"

I grunted. Well, I can't say I didn't expect this. I mean, this really is a first for me. This whole thing is just… I dunno, it's weird. I _feel_ weird.

It's only been around two hours since I parted ways with Hiyori-san. Two hours since I…asked her out. My God, that was embarrassing. Did I really do that?

Heh, of course I did. I trust my memory, and if it says I did it then I did it. And it's not like I want to deny it or anything. I really meant everything I said to her. I really do wanna take a chance at this. …Whatever this is.

It's strange. This is the first time I've ever had to deal with something like this. All my life I've never even considered pursuing any romantic relationship with girls. I mean, since I could remember my mind's always been on my studies. I always wanted to do the best I could at school, be accepted at some high-standard school, earn my way through the dean's list at university, and get my diploma. Nothing more nothing less.

But this… This was not planned at all.

First I get rejected by my target high school, then I'm paired up with some socially awkward girl for the school festival, and for some apparent reason I give my all to make her feel comfortable with herself, and then I hear out her confession—wait, she didn't confess—and now here I am, in front of the dinner table eating some homemade Gyudon, courtesy of my mom, telling my sister of how I asked her out? Jeez, what is up with me lately?

Of course, the idea of trying something with her isn't any less appealing. She's a good girl, a nice person in general, and her uniqueness helps her stand out from the norm. Not only that…

_If you weren't there at school, I… School wouldn't be fun anymore~~~!"_

Yep, that's what kept me here. If I didn't…like her in any way I wouldn't have stayed for her in the first place. Hell, I wouldn't even do that for someone I considered only a "friend". Then again, I don't know if she's really at that level of a relationship with me yet.

More than classmates, more than friends… What is she to me? It bugs the hell out of me to not know how I feel about a person. I obviously don't despise her, and I'm actually fond of her company. And I like how she tries so hard to reach her goal and have fun at the same time.

She's someone I actually want to be. And I admire her for that. To me she actually is refreshing to be around.

She may be a real otaku at times, often going on and on about Cain-sama and his "sensitive nipple", but there's nothing wrong with that. Like I said, it differentiates her from the normal folks. She has fun with what she likes, and she should be proud of it.

And that made me want to help her out of her shell and help her feel better about herself. It worked, and along the road she made _me_ feel there is something worth staying in Maido for. And that something…just may be—

"Did she say yes? Did she?! Please tell me she did?! Well, of course she did. She's liked you for a while now so it'd be stupid if she were to turn you down. Really, Taku-kun, you're smart to have asked her…"

Oh God, she's still talking. Dammit, just shut up already Nee-chan. It's not really that big of deal. And it isn't like it's any of your busine—

…Wait. "Nee-chan…how did you know she liked me?"

She stopped her babbling, looking at me with a _very_ dumb expression. "Eh? How do I know?"

I nodded. "Yes. How do you know?"

Laughing, she crossed her arms on her chest and held her chin up high. "One rainy day we bumped into each other. She was soaking wet, so I took her to the usual diner and gave her something hot to drink and—"

"Please leave the fine details out and tell me already," I cut her off, gritting my teeth.

She stuck out her tongue. How immature. "Well, long story short: she ran away from school because _someone_ sent her emotions into overdrive! And she even got the impression that she was troubling you!"

Dammit, I think I know when that happened. It was the day I brought her that magazine and…Cain poster. So that's where she ran off to. Who'd have thought she'd run into my sister. Of all the people in this world…

She leaned forward, quirking a brow at me. "Takuto, I want to ask you something. And please, promise me that you'll answer honestly."

I furrowed my brows. "Why all the seriousness? You're weirding me out."

"Takuto."

Wow, she really _is_ serious. Well, whatever. "…Yeah, sure."

She remained silent, eyes trained on me. Her gaze was making me uneasy. Just what is it that she wants? Why is she so suddenly somber? She's never like this, always playing around and irritating me with her stupidity.

Now though… God, is she gonna speak or what? Talk, dammit!

She took a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds before speaking, "Did you ask Manabe-san out because you genuinely want to…or did you do it out of pity?"

My eyes widened. Now _that_ was unexpected. "Why do you care?"

"Just answer the question, Takuto. I want to know if you really want to do this."

Jesus, her attitude right now is making my skin crawl. "If I didn't want to I wouldn't have asked her in the first place."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Do I ever lie?"

Sighing, she reached out a hand to mine. What the hell? "Bro, you should know that girls are _really_ sensitive. Whatever they feel should be taken very seriously. One wrong move can scar them emotionally. Especially someone like Manabe-san.

"I've only met her once, but I could tell that she's quite fragile. And based from what you've told me about her she's got very little confidence in herself. Not many people like her because of her interests, and you're the only one whom she truly trusts. And I could tell she really likes you. I could only imagine how she felt when you asked her out.

She put a hand on her chest. "I was devastated when I was rejected by Otani…twice. Whenever I got my hopes up he'd crush them. You wouldn't believe how close I was to tears everytime he reminded me that we couldn't be together. I may be boyish, but I _am_ still a girl. And that's what every girl goes through when the one they love hurts them. Even if they don't mean to they still end up causing the girl pain.

"As I said before, and I know you know this by now, Manabe-san likes you very much. Hell, believe she even _loves_ you. Like and love are very different. If she's in love then you have to be extra careful."

I sighed. She's right. A girl is sensitive when it comes to these things. I've seen it all before. Both in TV and real life. Girls in general are easy to break when the ones they love reject them. Even with the best intentions they cannot prevent heartbreak.

I even heard stories of suicide after rejection. I didn't want to do that to Hiyori. I wanted her to stay happy. I wanted her to always smile. She deserved happiness after all the shunning she went through.

And I know I like her. He really does. I cannot deny that even if I wanted to. And I have no desire to do so.

If she's happy then I'm happy. I care about her enough to want to try to start something with her. Being with her brings me peace. And that peace cannot be shattered by anything or anyone, no matter how hard they tried.

…I guess, at some level, I wanna be with her.

She squeezed my hand, pulling me back from my thoughts. "So I will ask you again: do you _really_ want to go out with her? If not then you should let her know right away so that the pain wouldn't be as bad. If you get her hopes up to high and then break it off with her later, who knows what'll happen?"

All these years I've never taken Nee-chan seriously. But her telling me all this has reminded me that she has way more experience than I do. She's also experienced worst case scenarios of rejection from the guy she loves. She's not only a girl, but a person who's gone through so much heartbreak. I find myself believing in her words, and at this moment, I look at her now as my older sister.

Swallowing a lump I had unconsciously formed in my throat, I looked straight into her eyes. "I planned on flunking because I felt I had no reason to stay. But then, before the deed could be done, she gave me a reason. And that reason…" I took a breath, holding it in for a few seconds before finishing, "…is _her_."

There, I've said it. It's out in the open. Now one person knows of how I feel for the girl. That one person knows why I stayed in the crappiest school I've ever been to. And that one person…

…will probably not leave me alone for a second. Shit… I probably just gave her one more reason to bug me! Damn, this was a bad idea!

…

…

…

…Say something dammit!

"…No shit?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No shit."

What now, Nee-chan? Gonna tease the shit out of me? Blurt it out to mom and dad? Or better yet…the world?!

She leaned back on her seat and took a sip of her tea. "Okay then."

…

…

…

"…Eh?"

Blink. Blink. "What?"

"What do you mean "what"?" I shot up from my chair and slammed my hands on the table. "Is that all you have to say?!"

"Taku-kun, puweez don't slam the table."

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!"

She covered her ears. "Ack! Geez, man, what's up with you?!"

"What's up with me is that my response to your "serious" question only gets an "okay then" from ya! Is that all you have to say?!"

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

This…girl…!

"So all that serious build-up was all for nothing?! Don't fuck with me!"

"Well, I wanted you to actually say how you felt about her. I know you've admitted it to yourself but you need to voice it out to further assure yourself of your feelings for her."

"Why the hell would I need to voice it out? And also, it's not like what I feel for her is along the lines of…well…" I could feel my cheeks heat up for some reason. "…you know…"

She quirked a brow. "Love?" I nodded reluctantly. "Jeez, man. You've gone through lengths to make her feel comfortable with who she is, and you said it yourself that it was because of her that you decided to stay in Maido. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is."

"I…well…" God, I'm at loss for words. "I just don't wanna get ahead of myself."

"Well anyway, you're gonna confess to her along the way so you've gotta prepare yourself even if just by admitting it to yourself or someone out loud. That would build up your confidence more and more."

I glared at her. "Who said I'll be confessing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, with the way things are going you're bound to realize how deeply you feel for her. I understand you're new at this so believe me when I say what you're feeling _will_ progress to something more. And besides, you already know how much she feels for you and you've decided to take a chance."

Ugh, I hate it when she's right. But like I said, I'm doing this to see where it goes. Not like I can jump to conclusions right off the bat. Then again, the idea of it is…

I scratched my head in frustration and stood up. "Alright, we're done with this. I'm going up to my room to study."

"That's fine," she said, putting her hands up. "But lemme tell you something about a girl who just confessed to you."

I groaned. "What?"

"She's probably waiting for you to call her."

…

…

…

…Is that true? Holy shit, is that true?!

"…You're serious." I intended it to be a question, but it came out more as a statement.

She nodded. "Yep. Whatcha gonna do?"

What else is there to do than to make a mad dash to my fucking phone?

* * *

_"So everything that makes me whole belongs to you, I give my heart and soul… I'm yours~"_

Huh? Phone's ringing. Putting my manga down I reached my arm out to my dresser. I'd be able to reach the ringing device if not for my bed being overly soft, making my body sinking into the mattress!

Note to self: tell mama to give me money for a new mattress.

I finally managed to reach it. The only good thing about the delay was that I was able to hear more of the song. Such a beautiful song for such a bad anime. Almost makes me wanna cry…

I pressed the answer button and spoke. "Good evening, Manabe Hiyori speaking."

_"Uhh…yo."_

That voice…! "T-Takuto-kun?"

_"Yeah, hey. Am I…calling at a bad time? It's not too late, is it? Are you about to hit the hay?"_

I unconsciously shook my head despite the fact that he couldn't see me. "No! No, not at all! I usually sleep at ten and…well" I gazed at my clock. "…it six-thirty-four."

_"Ah… Alright then, that's good."_

"Y-yeah…" Calm down, Hiyori. "So is there something you need?"

_"…Huh?"_

"Is there something you need?" I asked again. "I mean, you called me and all so…"

_"Oh, right! Yeah I did. Yeah… Huh…why did I call again?"_

Oh, wow. Somehow he's being _really_ adorable right now. "Take your time."

_"Uh, actually I don't really know why I called. Other than the fact that my sister told me to since…well…"_

"Yes…?"

_"…Well, she told me that a girl would be waiting for a call from the guy she confessed to."_

Eep! Really? Did Koizumi-san really say that?! Though I can't deny that I was indeed hoping for a call from him… But it's still embarrassing to know how well she can read me!

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I struggled to compose myself. "N-not all girls who confessed would be expecting a call from the guy. If they were rejected of course they would avoid him at all costs."

_"I see… Were you not expecting me to call then?"_

Jeez, what should I tell him? "No. But…well… Actually, yeah…I was kinda hoping you would…"

The last part came out as a barely audible whisper. _"Really?"_

"Yes…"

I heard a bit of shifting from his end. _"So…you don't mind that I called?"_

"Not at all. In fact…" I gulped. "I-I'm really…happy you did…"

Whoo! I said it! I actually said it! Oh man, how is he gonna react to that?

_"….Is that so…?"_

"Yes…"

_"Good. Uhm…good."_

…

…

…

…I'm happy he called but now things are pretty awkward! God, why must you forsaken me?!

**(A/N: Apparently God has a sense of humor in a lot of things. Teenage relationships are one of them.)**

I heard him clear his throat. _"Actually, I'm not really sure what I wanna talk about. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you."_

"N-no! Really, it's no problem!"

_"Y-yeah…well… Maybe I should hang up—"_

"Please, no!" Ack! What the heck as that?! "Uh, I mean…"

_"You okay?"_

"Yes, I am. It's just…"

_"…There something you wanna talk about?"_

"No. Well yes. Uh…maybe…"

**(A/N: Jesus Christ! It's like an endless loop of awkwardness! What the hell man?)**

_"Um…you wanna talk about next Sunday then?"_

I blinked. "Eh?"

_"Sunday…you know…the date? I'd be good to plan what we can do anyway."_

Ohhh… "That sounds good… Y-yes, let's do that."

_"Cool. So, anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"_

And with that we began to talk about the upcoming date. For all my life I never dreamed of ever getting the chance to go on a date with a guy, let alone with someone like Takuto-kun. I still feel like I'm dreaming! Please don't let this be a cruel joke, God!

But really, being able to talk like this to the guy I like is more than a breath of fresh air. It's as if I've been gifted with something I've never had in all my years of living. Something I've been yearning for since the day I've watched my first fairy tale: Zero no Tsukaima.

**(A/N: *Dials on phone* …Hey, it's me. Listen, I need you to help me with something… Think you could bring out that homemade catapult? ….I wanna use it for one epic facepalm. …Alright, see you in a minute.)**

I noticed that I've been smiling a lot lately. And surprisingly, Takuto-kun is too. It's wishful thinking for me to assume he smiles only around me. But I'm happy nonetheless; his smile is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life. More beautiful than Cain-sama.

Every day I find myself rushing to get to school as soon as possible. Not because I strive to be an exemplary student of Maido. That title alone belongs to the one that truly deserves it. The one reason I'm always looking forward to a day of school…

Oh boy, I really have it bad for him huh? I wonder if he knows just how much he means to me truly. He knows of my feelings, but does he realize how deep they are? If not then I'll have this Sunday to show him. I'll definitely make him fall for me!

_"…we could also hit a bookstore if you want," _Takuto-kun offered. _"I mean, you're fond of manga right? I know this place where my sister goes to. According to her it's got everything an otaku _needs_."_

I smile. "Really? Such a place exists?"

_"Yeah. Why, where do you get your manga?" _I hold my tongue, unsure how to respond. _"Hiyori-san?"_

"Uhh…Akihabara."

_"…That's six hours away. And you need to take three trains."_

I let out a sheepish giggle. "Y-yeah well…that's really the only place I ever go to since I don't know any good stores nearby."

_"Well, the one I'm talking about is pretty much half an hour away from Maido. It's also got games there, but more of the rare titles."_

"Do you like games, Takuto-kun?"

_"Only games that offer good storylines. Gameplay is important, yeah, but a good story wouldn't hurt to have right?"_

"Ah, I agree. Any titles I may know?"

_"Probably not. I rarely play JRPGs. I play some Western games since they usually have more solid plots. Dunno if you've heard of this one, but I especially like the _Legacy of Kain_ series."_

I tilt my head to the side. Was that…English? "…Regazy ov…Kayn?"

He chuckled. Ooh, be calm my heart! _"It's hard to say, right? Don't worry; it took me a while to say it properly. I first played it when I was in elementary, so imagine what I had to go through when I played it without much knowledge in the English language. And believe me, it was _heavy_ English. As in from _England_."_

"Woah…" I was genuinely impressed. "I would like to see it."

_"Come over sometime and I'll let you play. But be warned, if you're not familiar even with Basic English then you'll have difficulty understanding even the intro."_

I cringed. "I…see…"

_"…Well, I can be your translator so no worries."_

My face lit up. "Thank you, I look forward to it."

_"Heh, cool." _There was a slight pause before he spoke again. _Oh damn, have we really been talking that long…?"_

Blinking, I turned my gaze to my clock. Before any of us knew it an hour and a half had passed. Strange, we didn't talk about much. Guess I was having too much fun just hearing his voice…

"Do you need to go, Takuto-kun?" I asked reluctantly.

_"Yeah, sorry." _I sighed before I could cover my mouth. Oh gosh, I sound like some selfish brat! _"I wanna talk more but I gotta do some homework. We'll talk tomorrow at school though."_

"Oh, yes! I guess we will. Hehe…"

_"…Hiyori-san?"_

"Yes?"

_"Wanna have lunch with me on the roof, tomorrow?"_

HALLELUJAH~! LLELUJAH~! LLELUJAH~!

I nearly shot out of bed when I heard those words. I had to suppress myself from crying out "YES!" for the sole reason of keeping my sane image. To make him think I'm nuts would be the end of me.

Taking a breath, I replied, "I would like that. Thank you."

_"Great. Okay, see ya tomorrow. Good night."_

"Good night."

After hearing him hang up, I silently shut my phone and placed in on my night stand. Phew, wow. An hour and a half of talking… Gosh, I dunno why I'm so giddy but I am!

And he even asked me to have lunch with him tomorrow! It's like he asked me out twice! Oh God, what do I do? I should make him a bento! But what should I make? Chicken? Pork? Beef? …Chicken, pork, and beef?!

My brain was short-circuiting while my heart was sent in overdrive. How does one deal with such phenomenon? Simple…

They squeal and roll around their bed.


End file.
